Nightmares and Daydreams
by trickypirate12
Summary: Tahno is living on Air Temple Island with the krew. He's trying to deal with his loss of bending, but its almost to much. He constantly is having nightmares and daydreams and needs help. Who will help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

Chapter 1:

Nothing. I have nothing. Left to be just a shell of my former self. Living the constant horror, that is my life. Everything brings back haunting memories. The fountains, the wash house, even a glass of water brings me pain. It all seemed like just a bad dream, until I realized it still hadn't gone away, even after a week. My life had become a living nightmare. I didn't want to accept that my bending was gone. I wanted so desperately to wake up and look in the mirror to see myself again. But I know the truth, it's gone forever.

I'm lucky enough, though, that Korra has taken me in to live on Air Temple Island with her and her friends. I just lie in my room staring at the ceiling, barely keeping up with my hygiene and health. It doesn't matter; I have nothing to live for anymore. Amon might as well have killed me, I might have been better off that way. I'm glad no one tries to take care of me, no one bothers me. Someone might check on me, but they must see that I want to be alone because they leave quickly. I like being alone now. I don't like being surrounded by "Adoring fans"; which in reality, if they so adored me, they wouldn't have ditched me. Even my teammates, who I thought I had grown so close to, left me. I had hoped I would have friends to support me, but it turns out I never really had any friends. But I don't need them, I don't need anyone.

So I lie on my bed, as usual, staring at the ceiling. I hear footsteps down the hall but I pay no attention to them. No one really comes in my room. But strangely I hear a knock on the door, and I hear it creak open. I only reposition my head to see who has entered my darkened chamber. It's Korra.

"Hey Tahno." I try to smile, but I fail miserably. I can't seem to smile anymore either. Korra cautiously enters the room, only taking two steps in.

"Hey Korra." I say weakly. She smiles a little, trying to be friendly.

"What are you doing?" I pick my head up only to plop it down in its original position. I stare at the ceiling once more.

"Nothing." I say flatly.

"Great! That means you have time to take a walk with me." Korra says in a obviously forced excited tone. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Outside?" I'm sure she can hear the depression in my voice, who couldn't?

"Yes outside! You wanna come?" I say nothing for a few moments. Since Amon took my bending I haven't dared to venture outside. Especially not here on an island surrounded by water. I have a hard enough time just thinking about water, I don't know what I would do if I had to face a huge sea of what I lost.

"Not really…" I finally answer.

"Aw, come on Tahno." I hear her walk closer, and then suddenly I feel the weight of her body as she sits on the edge of my bed. "You can't just stay inside for the rest of your life."

"Why not? Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Tahno…I know you're hurting right now a-and I can understand why your closing up like this, but please…I want to help you." I am shocked by how caring she suddenly sounds. As if she has been through the same thing before. I turn my head to look at her. Her blue eyes are pleading for me to go.

"I…just for a little walk…I guess…" I say hesitantly. She smiles and stands up.

"Good, you really could use some fresh air." I slowly get up and scootch to the edge of my bed. I start to put on my slippers, but Korra takes them away from my feet. "No, no, go put on your boots." My gaze slowly turns to the corner where I threw my boots when I first came here.

"Why?"

"Just because." Korra goes to the corner grabs my boots and sets them down at me feet. I sigh then begin to slip on the boots. Once they're on I stand and see Korra smiling. "Now at least your clothes looks like you." What? Is she trying to put me through some therapy crap? God I really don't need this. I think to myself. "Come on." Korra grabs my wrist and starts to lead me through the halls, which I've never tried to walk through before.

Finally after weaving through the place we come to an exit. I'm praying that I will not see what I'm scared I'll see. She releases her grip on my wrist and pushes the door open. I shut my eyes, to scared of what I'll see. I hear the door open, but I'm to scared to open my eyes.

"It's okay you can open your eyes." Korra says after a few moments. Timidly, as if looking out into the world for the first time, I open my eyes. I'm relieved to see that I'm surrounded by a garden, not water. I walk out like a cautious animal and stand by Korra. "Isn't it beautiful?" Her question catches me off guard.

"Yeah, I guess." She continues walking down a path and I follow. I suddenly feel like she's leading me to the water. "You know I'd rather not-"

"I know." She says, knowing my thoughts. She comes to a bench surrounded by roses. She knows that I used to give my little fan girls roses. She sits and pats the spot next to her. I stop in my tracks and take in the sight of the roses. I try to hold back the emotions that all those cursed flowers bring back to me. I walk over to Korra's bench and sit. We sit in an awkward silence for awhile, but she finally breaks it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I can sense the caution in her voice. I haven't talked to anyone about what happened before, no one ever asked. I was glad they didn't, but now that someone has brought it up I can feel all the emotions raging through me. Anger, hate, sadness, grieve, betrayal, humility. But still I can't bring myself to talk about it. All I can do is let out a little snarl.

"I don't want your damn pity, or help, or whatever the hell you want to call it. And no I don't want to talk about it. All I want is to be left alone to sit in my room and maybe one day I will _die_ so everyone can forget about me." I get up and stalk away furious at the world, and furious at Amon. I don't know why I snapped so suddenly on Korra, but I'm such a wreak right now that I don't even care.

"Wait! Tahno! Come back!" I can hear Korra behind me, but my anger is raging and I think that if I turned around I might punch her. Not because I'm mad at her, I just need to release all this anger inside of me. I yank the door of the air temple open and see a vase sitting on a little table in the hall. I swat at it and it shatters to the floor in pieces. I punch the walls and scream at the top of my lungs. Somehow I end up back in my room sitting on the floor with my legs stretched out, back against the wall. Tears fill my eyes and I look at my hands that are covered in blood, with shards of the vase protruding. I squeeze my hands tighter into a fist and bring them to my forehead. I hear Amons words coming back to me as I close my eyes tight. His voice echoes in my head. I can hear myself begging to him, pleading for him not to take my bending. But he puts his hand on my face and I feel the pain. Its rushing through me again, and I can't make it stop. I scream again trying to make this terrible dream stop. I open my eyes again and I can feel the blood from my hands running down my face. Suddenly I hear Korra's voice.

"Tahno?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

Seeing Tahno broken is heartbreaking. He is the biggest example of how I'm failing at being the Avatar. It's easy to master the elements, but like the white lotus men said, I don't have any of the spiritual junk that an Avatar needs.

I kneel down beside Tahno and see the blood running down his face and dripping from his hands. Tears and blood mixes on his face. His hair is over his eyes and he trembles. I can feel a huge lump in my throat as I try to hold back my own tears. It's just pitiful to see anyone like this.

"Tahno?" I repeat myself. He slowly lifts his face and his grey eyes are filled with tears, he looks so helpless. We lock eyes for a moment, when I just can't bear to stare into his depressed eyes any longer I speak. "Let me go get a towel to clean you up." I stand up and start to leave the room; he just stares at the spot where I was just kneeling.

Why am I doing this? I've ignored the ex-waterbender for the two weeks he's been here, so why now? Because he's just what I need to help me with my spiritual side. I think to the conversation Tenzin and I had earlier.

"Korra, you can't just leave him in that room." Tenzin had said with worry in his eyes.

"But…he's such a jerk…even without his bending he's probably a jerk." That was my lame response.

"Probably? You haven't visited him to find out." Tenzin shook his head. "Korra, you can't push away those in need, friend or foe, it doesn't matter. He needs help; the Avatar does need more that physical strength you know."

Tenzin was right, I didn't even know about Tahno's condition. He's upset and angry, but he has reason to be. I can't even try to imagine the pain he's been through recently.

I come back into Tahno's room with a towel to find him exactly as I left him. I kneel down again and his eyes are locked on me. I dab the wet towel on his face to clean the blood off. He doesn't flinch, doesn't move, he just lets me do my work. When his face is as clean as I can get it I turn my attention to his hands. I gently grab his hands and take a look to see the damage. It's terrible, he has shards of the vase he broke in his hands. Not little shards either I mean big chunks of the vase are lodged in his skin. I start to pull the vase bits out of his hands, but he flinches. I stop to look into his eyes again; they're still locked on mine. He didn't pull his hand away so I start to work again. Once I clear his hands of the porcelain, I go to his washroom and bend some water out of a bucket. I begin to walk back to him, and then it hits me. I really don't think he would want to watch me heal him by water bending. He might have a meltdown. So I let the water flow back into the bucket and grab some gauze instead. I come back and wrap his hands tightly in the white material. Once I finish I sit in front of him in silence.

"I'm sorry." I finally say. Tahno is looking at his newly bandaged hands, but once he hears my words he gazes at me with those lost puppy eyes.

"Sorry…" Tahno trails off. "Okay…I'm sorry too." I don't really understand what logic is going through his head, because he doesn't need to apologize. I ignore his words and continue.

"I'm sorry, none of this should have happened to you. I could have saved you and-"

"No one could have saved me." Tahno cut me off from what I was saying. "Amon is unstoppable." I could see something flicker in his eyes, he flinches and claws at the floor. I don't know what to say.

"I'm…I'm just really sorry Tahno…" Stupid. I'm so very stupid. This guy needs some support and that's all I can think to say? But none the less I get up and leave. I glance back once more and see Tahno pull his knees to his chest to form himself into a ball. I close the door assuming he wants privacy.

It's hard to believe that what I just witnessed was Tahno. Tahno, the guy who flirted with me in the restaurant. Tahno, the pro bender. Tahno, the one who had everything he ever wanted. It really shows what Amon can do to somebody. I think of Tahno's last words: "Amon is unstoppable." These words are haunting. I hope he's wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the people that reviewed. Glad to see everyone is liking the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

Amon is chasing me and I just can't seem to run fast enough. I scream as I glance over my shoulder to see he is even closer now. He's too fast, there's no way I can outrun him. He's going to catch me. I can feel a hand on my shoulder and I scream again.

"Tahno!" I awake and see Korra kneeling beside me with her hand on my shoulder. "It's just a nightmare. Are you okay?" I only nod. I try to push my slumped form into a more comfortable sitting position but I'm greeted with a sharp pain in my hands. "Oh, be careful, don't put pressure on them." It all comes back to me. What happened yesterday, going outside, me yelling, breaking the vase. But one thing I can't decipher as a dream or real is Korra wiping my face clean and apologizing to me. My vision was so blurry and lately I can't tell a dream from reality. But with my bandaged hands I can't help but think that what Korra did was real.

"Thank you." I say weakly. My voice is shaking also because of the intense pain in my hands. For awhile Korra says nothing and I almost think she didn't hear me.

"You deserve to be treated kindly." Korra finally says. She gently grabs my wrists and begins to change my bandages. I can feel my hands throbbing and once the bandages are off I can see the red hot scrapes covering my hands. Korra wraps on new bandages and puts my hands in my lap. Suddenly I hear faint shouts down the hall.

"Korra! Hey Korra where'd you go?"

"Are you playing hide and go seek?" Korra lifts her head higher in alarm. I listen to the voices and I feel like I've heard them before but I can't quite place them. One figure walks by the door but the second one stops in the doorway.

"Hey Mako! Here she is!" It's the earthbender. I don't recall his name but I can remember that he's not too bright. The earthbender walks further into the room not even noticing me one bit. But when the firebender, Mako, enters the room he instantly sees me and I can sense the hatred he has for me. Wouldn't be the first person to hate me.

"Korra what are you doing here?" Mako sounds very protective of the Avatar. I can sense he has feeling for her.

"I'm visiting Tahno."Korra says defensively. Mako glances at me then at Korra, his eyes hard and burning with anger.

"Can we speak…in private." Mako says with a sideways glare at me. Korra gets up and follows Mako and the earthbender outside the room. They must have not traveled to far from the room cause I can faintly hear their conversation.

"What are you doing with…_Him_!" That's Makos voice.

"Mako you have no idea what he's going through he's really hurt." Korra's defending me.

"Hm, hurt like all those people he injured in the arena? He deserves what he got." Mako is getting angrier.

"I don't think anyone really deserves that…" The earthbender puts in.

"Whose side are you on!" Mako yells this. "Look if you guys wanna help out that cocky cheater, go ahead, but don't let him get anywhere near me!"

Do people hate me that much? Was I that bad? I only had friends cause I was practically famous. Nobody ever really liked me for me. This hurts, hurts real bad to know that my whole life was a lie.

The word crosses through my mind again; the word I wish would just go away. Ever since Amon took my bending this word has made its appearance in my thoughts several times. Suicide. But for some unknown reason, I just can't do it.

I feel so alone. Even when somebody is with me I feel alone. No one understands what's going on with me. They don't understand the pain I'm in all the time. I feel no need to live anymore but I can't kill myself. I'm so confused and I don't know what to do.

I push myself onto my feet with difficulty. My hands continue to throb at the pain. Once I'm up Korra and the earthbender return, not Mako.

"Tahno, you want to go walk around the temple or hang out in here or…what?" Korra questions me. I shrug.

"I don't wanna do much of anything."

"Come on T! There's plenty of fun stuff to do around here. We can mess with Tenzin! Huh? Huh? Sound good?" The earthbender is so stupid.

"Bolin!" I hear Korra whisper. That's his name.

"Nah Bolin I'm gonna take a pass on that one." Probably the most humorous thing I've said since Amon. I slowly sit on my bed and try to adjust myself without using my hands.

"Okay…then let's just…hang out in here…I guess…" Bolin sits down on the stone floor and Korra follows.

It feels odd talking to people again. But after talking to Korra and Bolin I feel nice. Except I didn't do much talking I just kind of listened and nodded my head every now and then. But it felt good to think, even just for a moment, that these guys could possibly be my friends. Throughout the next few weeks they come and see me and they talk and allow me to listen to their problems, sometimes they even try to get me involved in the conversation.

But even with the comfort filled days, the nightmares haunt me still; always ending with Amon chasing me. He always catches me too. But I do wake, and today no one is in my room to wake me. I must have not screamed in this dream. Only a few minutes later do Korra and Bolin knock on my door and I answer with a weary voice.

"Rise and shine, T!" Bolin has gotten accustomed to calling me T, I suppose he's too lazy to call me by name, or maybe he's formed a new name for my new image.

"Well, I'll rise." I say sitting up on my bed. Korra sits on my bed and Bolin pulls up a chair, like usual.

"So, how are you feeling Tahno?" Korra asks with caution.

"I had a nightmare again." I don't know why I opened up about this, cause I don't really want to talk about it.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Korra is very careful about asking this, she remembers how I reacted to this question last time. Now I'm regretting I said anything. I guess I feel safe telling these two though.

"Amon chases me and I can never outrun him." I say flatly.

"You know when my mom was alive she used to tell me and Mako what our dreams meant. She said that when you have a dream that someone's chasing you and they catch you, it means you're running away from your fear and you need to turn around and face it." Bolin blurted. I push my hands into the bed, causing the pain that I've discovered helps me stay calm. This is probably why my hands won't heal up because I use the pain for comfort. I pause for a moment carefully trying to choose my words.

"I…know that I'm scared…but I can't face Amon…he's not something you can just face and then your over your fear of him. He scars you…Permanently." Permanently, just like something else I know. The whole room is silent for a long time. But Korra breaks the silence.

"Tahno, you should do your hair how you used to…" What? What does that have to do with anything? I swear she can be so random at times.

"Why bother?" I sigh and run my fingers through my uncombed hair.

"Because it will make you feel better." Another therapy attempt?

"I really don't want to."

"Please!" The pleading in her voice catches me off guard. Then I look to see she has pleading eyes to match. Something inside me stirs and I get a feeling that I haven't felt in awhile. Somebody cares. These two care about me. It takes me awhile to gather this information and I almost forget that she's waiting on my answer.

"Okay…fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews keep me writing! Thanks a lot for the support. Also I'm moving soon so my internet might be down for awhile, so you might have to wait for future chapters. Stick with me here I'm not giving up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

It takes him awhile, probably because of his lack of bending and hurt hands, but finally Tahno comes out of his washroom. It's perfect, just how it used to be. His dark hair is now styled in a wave that covers one of his eyes. He almost looks like his old self, wearing his normal clothes and his hair done in a wave. Something's missing but I can't quite figure it out. But it feels nice to see the old Tahno.

"You look great!" I complement, but he doesn't look convinced.

"Yeah, you look like yourself T!" Bolin smiles awkwardly.

"Thanks." He says in that dull voice. I get up from his bed and walk closer to him.

"It really does look better; you should start doing your hair again every day." I suggest. Tahno rolls his eyes.

"I have no reason to." He shrugs. His eyes fall to the floor and he walks past me to his bed and sits back down. Everyone is silent. "Do you guys want to go outside?" Whoa. Did he just ask us to go outside with him? I'm so surprised at his offer I jump a little.

"Yes!" Bolin and I say in unison. I see Tahno curl the corners of his lips upward just slightly, attempting to smile. I haven't seen him smile in so long; I almost miss that cocky little smirk of his.

We walk through the halls of the air temple, the same way Tahno and I did weeks ago. We walk past the now empty table where the vase once was. He glances at the table then at his hands, which are not bandaged anymore. He looks at his scars and squeezes his hands shut. Then we finally reach the garden. This time I bypass the rose bush, but I see his gaze travel over it as we walk past it. Bolin is practically jumping up and down.

"See? Isn't this great T? I'm so glad you wanted to come out here!" Bolin puts his arm around Tahno's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's find somewhere to sit." He gently pushes Bolins arm off of him. He still doesn't sound happy, but it's an improvement that he will now go outside his room. We find a cute iron work table and chairs in the middle of the garden and begin to chat how we always do. During the middle of a conversation about Avatar Aang, a huge gust of air nearly knocks us all out of out chairs.

"What the hell!" Tahno shouts in anger.

"Oooohh, he said a bad word!" It's the air devils. Ikki jumps out of the bushes followed by Meelo. Meelo runs up to Tahno, whose hair is ruffled out of place now.

"Who are you? You look like your dead! Are you dead? Look Ikki there's a dead guy here!" Meelo shouts to Ikki. I see Tahno clench his hands into fists.

"He's not dead! He lost his bending! I heard it on the radio! Everyone heard it on the radio!" Ikki corrects Meelo

"Meelo! Ikki! Stop it! Don't you guys have somewhere else to be?" I scold fiercely.

"No I don't have to be anywhere!" Ikki crosses her arms in defiance. Meelo tries to copy the motion but fails. I stand up and kneel down to the height of the two kids.

"If you guys don't leave right now, I will firebend you until your burnt to a crisp. Then when your dad comes looking for you all there will be is two little Ikki and Meelo sized piles of ash." Harsh, I know but it scared them off. I walk back to the table and sit again. Tahno still has his hands in fists. I can see his knuckles turning white and he grinds his teeth. The pain in his hands isn't enough to kill this anger. He needs to release his emotions, I can see it in his eyes.

"They're just kids Tahno, it's okay just-" But before I can get out the rest of my sentence he's up. Tahno picks up his iron chair and throws it across the garden and it hits the wall of the air temple and clanks to the ground. I knew he was strong but not that strong, he launched that chair nearly 30 feet.

"Whoa T! Calm down!" Bolin tries to calm him. Tahno doesn't listen and goes to pick up the chair again. I run to him and turn him by the shoulders to face me.

"Tahno!" His eyes are filled with fire and they bore into mine. "It's okay." I say soothingly. I pull him into a hug and rub his back, like how a mother would do to their child after a nightmare. He lays his head on my shoulder and hesitantly returns the hug. Now I stroke his hair, it falls back into place again. Bolin comes to pat Tahno's back. We stay like that for awhile.

"Your good T, you're good." Bolin says to him. Finally I break the hug and look into Tahno's grey eyes. He looks lost, but at least he's not angry anymore. He gazes around the garden and picks a flower next to him; he stares at it observing it. Then he slowly lifts it up to my face and puts it in my hair.

"Thank you…" He says this so quietly it's barely audible. "I'm going inside…" He turns away and begins to walk.

"I'll come with you buddy." Bolin starts to follow Tahno, who doesn't complain about Bolin's company. I stay in the garden and watch the two leave. A rustling in a bush turns my attention away from the two.

"I told you! See he's crazy!" Mako comes from nowhere. "What if he would have hurt the little kids? Or hurt Bolin? Or you?"

"Well you were creeping in the bushes, so you could have jumped out to save the day." I mocked.

"I wasn't creeping." Mako defended.

"Then what do you call it?"

"It doesn't matter! He's a dangerous guy! I think it would be best if you just leave him alone." Mako yelled.

"Well you don't seem too worried about Bolin with him right now!" This silenced Mako. "You're just jealous because I stopped hanging out with you to hang out with him!" I accused.

"Why do you always think I'm jealous!" He was fuming now. "I'm with Asami!" I laughed at this.

"That's always your excuse, just because you're with her doesn't mean you don't have feeling for me!"

"I don't!" Suddenly we hear another voice from around a bush.

"Mako? Where are you?" It's Asami. She finds her way to us and smiles at Mako. "There you are I was looking for you." They hug and give each other a little kiss. I cross my arms and look away from the disgusting sight. "Sorry Korra, we got to go, Makos taking me into the city today. Right Mako?" He puts his arm around Asami's waist and glares at me.

"Yeah, let's go."

Gosh I hate him. He's one of the worst friends I have. We never get along, never agree, so why do I like him? I can't even answer this myself. I think about the night we kissed, it's slowly losing its initial spark. Then for some reason I think about just now when I hugged Tahno. His hands were so warm on my back, and his head on my shoulder, it felt so good. I grab the little flower out of my hair and look at it. What's wrong with me? Tahno's just my friend. Only a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

I did it again; I let my anger get the best of me. I'm so sick of not being able to control my emotions. I'm so sick of picturing Amon's face every time I get out of hand. He's like some kind of animal that follows me around. No, he's not an animal, he's a monster. I'm his little animal he's created, his example to Republic City.

After blowing up again, Bolin and I walk the halls of the air temple. We're silent for what seems like forever, but finally he speaks.

"I understand the fear you have, I have it too." I say nothing. How can he possibly know? "Amon almost took my bending." Bolin admitted.

"What?" My eyes widen with shock.

"Yeah, he tried to take my bending in front of a big equalist crowd, scary stuff." Bolin explained.

"How did you get away?" I wanted to know that there could be a hope for other benders to escape from Amon, so they don't end up like me.

"Well, Korra saved me." I looked down at the floor. I was really hoping he wouldn't say that. Korra is the only chance that benders have to be saved. Why couldn't she have saved me? Where was she when Amon was running towards me? Where was she when he had his hand on my face? I didn't even see her when I swam to the concrete floor by the elevators below the arena. I remember pulling myself up on the concrete shore next to my teammates. I was so weak, I could barely pull myself up and when I did I collapsed.

"I have nightmares too." Bolin sounded embarrassed.

"I think any bender who gets too close to Amon will have nightmares." I say. I stop at the door to my bedroom. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Bolin nods and keeps walking.

"Okay see ya T."

"Tahno…" Where is that coming from? "Tahno…" Who keeps whispering my name? "Tahno…" It's more than one person. I turn to see my teammates, my friends, fangirls, everyone who made my old life what it was.

"What?" I yell at them. "Go away! I don't need you traitors anymore!" They continue to chant my name louder and louder. "You are all liars!" Suddenly the small crowd in front of me parts and turns into waves. Amon is walking between the waves. He's coming for me again. I can hear my voice echoing somewhere far away. "I'll give you everything, just please don't take my bending!" I try to back away from Amon but I'm up against a wall. He keeps strolling towards me and I start to scream in terror. His hand is covering my face again and I'm crying. Suddenly the darkness of his hand disappears and I see Korra fighting Amon and bringing him down. Dust collects around them and I can't see the Avatar anymore. Then the dust clears away, as if blown by the wind, and there's Amon, dead. Korra's smiling as she approaches me.

BANG! This noise makes me wake with a start. I can make out the laughing of the air children, who were most likely the creators of the noise.

"Jinora! Ikki! Stop it go outside right now!" What a surprise. I sit up in my bed angry that I was woken from my dream. For the first time in months I had a dream that ended happily. Korra saved me, but unfortunately that was a dream, I'm still stuck here with no bending.

I get out of bed and head to my washroom. I look in the mirror at the mess that I have become accustomed to seeing. Should I do my hair? I run my fingers through the black mess on my head. Korra liked it…wait, why do I care if she liked it or not? I shake my head and look at the counter. There is some eyeliner on the counter. Not mine. I don't know where it came from. I notice a note next to it.

'Thought something was missing –Korra' she bought me eyeliner? I gaze back up at myself in the mirror. I don't know what has come over me but I do it. I style my hair. I wash my face and put on the eyeliner. When I see myself in the mirror I feel a twinge of confidence. I look like my old self.

With this new found confidence, I find a bit of courage also. I'm going outside, by myself. I creak open the door to my room and sneak out, not wanting anyone to follow me or ruin my mood. I walk out the exit and enter the garden. I walk past the rose bush, the table and chairs, and I just keep going. Until now I really haven't realized how beautiful it is out here. I keep walking until I find a small training area. Then I see the fountain. It's small but it's still enough to lower my spirits. I stand there staring at it in complete silence, watching the water flow rapidly from the pipe. I walk to the center of the training area never taking my eyes off the water. I get in my waterbending stance and begin moving in flowing movements. I think of the swamp where I grew up, my father teaching me waterbending for the first time. How he would brag about how his son, Tahno, would be the greatest waterbender ever. I continue to stare at the water wanting it so badly to move with me. Nothing. Of course it does nothing. What was I thinking? Just as I'm about to give up the water moves, I stop, surprised the water obeyed. Then cautiously I rise my arms up and the water rises up into the air. My mouth drops and I begin dancing with the water moving it all around. I smile; I haven't smiled in so long. This smile was true happiness, even when I had my bending these smiles were rare. I begin laughing as the water follows my movements. I spin with the water all around me, but when I do I see Korra, matching my moves. I drop my hands and stare at the Avatar. She was behind me moving the water for me. The water that surrounds me drops as she lowers her hands.

"Why did you do that?" My smile is completely gone.

"I thought it would make you feel good, and I was right. You used the eyeliner!" I ignore her last comment. I can't argue that what she did made me feel pretty good, but I desperately want to yell at her right now. She got my hopes up for nothing. I clinch my hands feeling the rush of pain that I need. Korra takes a step closer. She grabs my hands and opens them, taking away the pain.

" Tahno…"

"Where were you?" I whisper. I need to know why she didn't save me. Was it because she hated me?

"What? When?" Korra angles her eyebrows inwards with confusion.

"When Amon was taking my bending. Where were you?" Korra looks down at her feet. She's silent for a long time.

"They electrocuted the water after you knocked us over, then they tied us up. But if I just would have reacted a little quicker and got the chi blocker away, I could have saved you, I feel like this is all my fault because-" Korra stops talking and looks past me. I turn to see why she stopped explaining.

Mako is strolling right to us. He glances at Korra then at me; surprisingly there is no anger in the firebenders eyes.

"We need to talk, Wolfbat." Mako states calmly once he is close enough for us to hear. I haven't considered myself to be a Wolfbat anymore and him calling me that surprises me.

"Mako don't…" Korra begins to warn.

"Were just going to have a talk, that's all." Mako turns to me and waits for me to follow him, and I do. Once were far enough away from Korra he starts the conversation.

"What are you trying to do?" He asks suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" All the happiness I had just felt in that training area was gone now.

"With Korra! Are you trying to lure her into your little trap?"

"Trap?" I sway my head to the right, letting my hair flow in the light breeze. Mako walks out in front of me causing me to stop. Then he faces me with complete seriousness.

"Your just playing the depressed card so she will spend time with you, then you're going to take advantage of her." He accuses. I stuff my hands into my pockets and squeeze them into fists.

"You have no clue what you're talking about. You have no clue what it feels like to be me. To have you bending taken away, what would you do? I doubt the first thing on your mind would be to get a girl." I spit these words angrily.

"But your Tahno, your used to having flocks of girls around you."

"Except you forgot one little detail. Those girls loved me because I was a pro-bender, a famous one. Guess what pal? I don't have my bending!" I yell. "You have no idea the pain I've been through! I can't bathe, or drink water, I can barely stand looking at a fountain without wanting to cry!" My anger is rapidly getting out of control and I know that if I take this out on Mako, Korra will hate me. So I run, I run past him and I keep going. I ignore him yelling for me to come back I even think I heard him say sorry, but I just keep running. I try to forget everything that's happened to me the past few months. I just want everything to go away. But it doesn't. I stop; it's all in front of me, mocking my pain. I walk down the pier my eyes never leaving the ocean. Once I'm at the edge I sit down and stare at it all. I used to feel connected to this ocean, but not anymore. I put my face in my hands and just listen, listen to what I lost.


	6. Chapter 6

**For Azura Fang of Azeroth: You have brought up a few good points in my story and I feel the need to explain my reasoning to you.**

**Yes I know Bolin isn't as stupid as I made him out to be in this story, so here is my reasoning for dumbing him down a bit. Like you said, Bolin is just a fun loving guy, and I imagine that since he is used to just having fun all the time, he is not sure how to handle a delicate situation like Tahno's. He is always saying the wrong thing. Also I wanted to show that in Tahno's eyes he is stupid, but I also wanted to show how Tahno was enlightened to see that he was wrong about Bolin.**

**Yes I know Tahno seems a bit off character. That's mainly because we've only really seen the arrogant, cocky side of Tahno. Here he has lost himself in depression, when something radical happens in your life you will go through radical changes as a person.**

**I did stretch Mako's anger for Tahno. But I'm really not trying to show that Mako is angry at Tahno, more like Mako is protecting Korra. Also I am using Mako as a conflict, because every story needs one.**

**Thank you for bringing these issues up, I love to help my readers better understand my thought process.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

I haven't seen Tahno in four days since the day in the training area. I hope he doesn't think I'm abandoning him, because I'm not at all. I've been so busy with my airbending training and Tarlok's task force lately that I haven't had the time to pay him a visit.

Today is different though, I have nothing to do, so I'm going to visit him. I walk to his room and knock on the door. There is no answer, just eerie silence.

"Tahno?" I knock on the door once more. Still nothing. So I hesitantly crack open the door and peek in. He's not there. I open the door wider and wander further into his room. His washroom is empty too. Maybe he's with Bolin, I convince myself that's where he has to be and I leave his room and continue down the endless halls. I find Bolin in the cooking area of the air temple.

"Hey Bolin." My words bring him out of a cake and he looks up like he's been caught doing some kind of crime.

"Huh? What? Oh hey…" His face is stuffed with cake and I can barely understand him. He swallows the cake in his mouth. "How's it going?" He says in his smooth voice.

"Have you seen Tahno?" I ask trying to hold back my laughter.

"Ah, no, actually not for a few days, he hasn't been in his room in the mornings when I try to go visit him." Bolin takes another bite of cake.

"Oh…okay, never mind, thanks!" I say over my shoulder as I keep walking. Did he go outside again? Maybe he's in the garden or at the training area. Neither, I check both spots and he's nowhere to be found. All I find is Tenzin in the garden, watering the plants.

"Tenzin! Have you seen Tahno?" I ask frantically.

"Oh hey Korra." He looks up from the flowers and greets me.

"Where's Tahno?" I repeat my question. Tenzin raises his brow.

"Why?"

"I can't find him; do you know where he is?" I am getting very frustrated, very quickly. Tenzin smiles softly and returns to watering the plants.

"Check down by the pier. I saw him there earlier." The pier? Oh god! Without a word I run to the pier. Terrible thoughts run through my head, all the 'what if's' I'm thinking of are horrifying. What if he's having a breakdown? What if he's hurting himself? What if he's drowning himself? With this last thought I run even faster. When I get close to the water I see him on the edge of the pier sitting. He's holding something in his hands. What is that? A knife? I run down the pier causing his head to turn.

"Tahno!" I scream. I reach the end of the dock and yank at his arm to see what's in his hands. A pencil, and on his lap sits a sketchpad.

"What?" Tahno's steel colored eyes lock on mine. I slow my breathing. Wow, I must look like an idiot.

"Oh…um…nothing, I was just looking for you and I couldn't find you." I say lamely. I sit on the edge of the pier next to him. "Since when did you start coming out here?" I ask quickly trying to change the subject off my odd behavior.

"Surprisingly it calms me to be out here, I thought I wouldn't like it but the water reminds me of my childhood, except…" He trails off. Except he can't bend the water like when he was a child.

"Oh." That's all I say. I look at his sketchpad and see a beautiful drawing of the water that's in front of us; it looks just like it, except its only half finished. "Wow, that's really good." Tahno looks down at his work.

"Yeah, I never knew I could draw."

"You sure can! That's really amazing." I reach over to try and take the book to look at his other drawings but he pulls it away. I don't argue; if it makes him feel better, let him cling to that thing. He puts the sketchpad back on his lap and begins to draw again.

"So where have you been lately?" He asks without looking up from his drawing.

"Oh, training, task force, I've been sort of busy, sorry I didn't come visit." Tahno nods his head.

"It's okay." That's the end of the conversation. We sit there for over an hour with me just staring over at him drawing. The look he gets when he works is peaceful, like he's in his own world. He doesn't even look like the broken Tahno that I've gotten to know over the past month or so. I'm grateful that I got to know Tahno, he's turned out to be a real nice person, even if he does throw tantrums. I'm also glad he's started doing his hair and wearing eyeliner again. He looks a lot better and more confident this way. As he draws I observe the outline of his wavy hair, and I watch his stone eyes flicker around the page. Finally he finishes his drawing and stares at it a few moments before saying: "Not too bad."

"Not too bad? It's awesome." I complement.

"Thanks." He closes the sketchpad and sets it down behind him. He's always so serious, never having fun; I can't take looking at his depressed face any longer. I'm going to make him have fun whether he wants to or not.

"It's a really beautiful day, good for a beach day." I suggest. Tahno raises an eyebrow and slumps, but doesn't look at me.

"Beach day?"

"Yeah! The days still young we could spend the whole day out here on the beach." I say in a more persuasive enthusiastic tone.

"I don't know…"

"Trust me it will be really fun!" I get up and reach out a hand to him. He stares at it for awhile and then grabs his sketchbook and takes my hand. I pull him up and release his hand when I see the pain on his face; I forgot his hands still hurt. "You go and find something more comfortable to wear and I'll meet you out here." I offer. He nods his head and begins his walk back to the temple. I watch him leave then run to the other side of the temple to find Bolin. When I do I smile and grab his shoulders.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Beach day!" I squeal.

"Really! Sweet! I'll go get Asami and Mako." He turns to do so but I stop him.

"Mako can't come."

"Why?" Bolin looks confused.

"Tahno's going to be there."

"I'll make Mako promise to be nice!" Bolin assures me. "Please he'll get mad if I don't invite him." I sigh.

"If he does one thing to upset Tahno, I swear."

"He won't!" Bolin smiles and races off down the hall.

Back in my room I strip down to my bindings and slip on a long shirt like blue cover up that comes to my knees. Then I hurry back outside to find Bolin, Asami, and Mako in their swimsuits already playing in the water. Bolin wears his green swimsuit and Mako and Asami wearing their black suits.

"Having fun without me?" I take off the cover up and splash into the water. For awhile I forget about Avatar duties and training, and I just have fun. I see Tahno approaching the beach with navy shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. He's carrying a small bag, probably with a towel in it or something. He sits down in the sand and watches us. I get out of the water and sit on the sand next to him. "Just gonna sit here? Come on have some fun!" Tahno's says nothing; his eyes are locked on Mako, who's approaching us now.

"Hey…Tahno, I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. You're not the guy you used to be. I feel bad for giving you such a hard time. No hard feelings?" Mako put his hand out to shake. A flash of surprise runs through Tahno's eyes as he takes Mako's hand and shakes it.

"Sure I guess." Tahno nods. Out of nowhere Asami jumps on Mako's back and rides him back into the waves where Bolin starts splashing them.

"The water feels really good today." I comment.

"Oh yeah?" Tahno seems less that interested.

"Yeah, you want to get in?" I ask with a smile. "It'll be fun!" I stand up and run to the edge of the water and turn to face him. "Aren't you dying in this heat?" I fan myself as if it's insanely hot outside.

"Nah, I like the heat." Is he smirking? My god he is! His famous smirk has reappeared. I laugh at this. I bend some water and playfully throw it his way. At first he looks a little upset that I just bended water in front of him, but then he seems to get over it quickly.

"So that's how you want to play it." He stands up and removes his shirt, and I had no idea he was that toned. He's really skinny, but muscled at the same time. He strides over to the water and hesitantly gets in. He's like a toddler who has never seen the ocean before. He slowly enters and walks deeper and deeper until he's knee high. He stands there for a moment looking out over the sea thoughtfully. He leans down to the water slowly and cups the water in his hand. He stares at the water in his hands then smirks at me. He throws the water towards me and it ends up being an all out war. We splash each other and eventually the others join in the splashing war.

For a moment Tahno looks happy, genuinely, purely, happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

We all lie on shore after a good 'splash war' and just soak up the sun. Of course I know my pale skin will never tan, so I draw instead. I draw the sunset on the shimmering water that is displayed before me. I try to concentrate as Bolin stomps around in the sand practicing his sandbending. Mako and Asami are being so loud as they drool over each other. Korra on the other hand sits at the edge of the water pushing a small wave back and forth. As I take in the wonderful scenery of the water, I find myself sketching in the outline of Korra. Before I know it, I'm including Korra in the drawing; the outline of her figure against the sunset looks fitting, and beautiful. Once I finish I smile at my work. I'm so glad Tenzin gave me this sketchpad; it really helps me calm myself and feel free.

"What did you draw?" I almost didn't notice Korra when she plopped down in the sand next to me. "Whoa! Is that me? That's really cool." I'm glad she doesn't think I'm some kind of freak for drawing her in my picture.

"Thanks." I look at her as she observes my picture. She is so…beautiful. I remember when I first met her, in the watertribe restaurant. When we first met I only saw her as competition and I had only wanted to get under her skin and annoy her, which had worked. 'You know, if you wanna learn how a real pro bends I could give you some…private lessons.' I remember saying this and I laugh at myself and how cocky I was. Now I realize that she is a really good person, but I'm glad she got to know me how I am now and not how I was then. I close my sketchpad and watch as Korra lies down on the sand. Bolin finally gives up the fight of bending the sand and sits back down.

"I'm so tired." He comments as he stretches his arms.

"Yeah, it's getting kind of late. You guys want to go head back to the temple?" Mako questions looking around at the group.

"I do." Asami and Bolin chime in together.

"Come on guys! You don't want to watch the sunset?" Korra tries to persuade.

"Nah, I'm good." Mako says getting up and reaching out a hand to help Asami.

"So you're all just going to leave?" Korra sighs and starts to get up herself.

"I'll stay and watch the sunset." Did I just say that? Korra is looking at me so I must have.

"At least Tahno's not a party pooper." Korra crosses her arms and sticks out her tongue to the others.

"Congratulations Tahno." Bolin mocks the announcer that used to be at the arena. "You have won a sunset!" Bolin laughs at his own joke and follows Mako and Asami. I catch one small glare from Mako as if he's warning me. But Korra doesn't notice it and she laughs under her breath then turns her attention back to me and the sunset.

"Thanks for staying, I hate being by myself." Korra admits as she sits back down.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. I mean is it so wrong for me to be curious about the Avatar?

"Because it makes me think…" She trailed off seeming unsure of herself.

"About?" I prompt.

"Everything I guess, my responsibilities, the times I failed…" She looked at me dead in the eyes. She thinks she failed for not saving me, at one time I thought the same, but somehow I just know if she really could have saved me, she would have.

"I don't blame you for what happened you know." I try to sound as assuring as possible. "I blame myself. When I had my bending I used it for the bad purposes…and now that I don't have it…" I sigh. "I just wish I could go back and knock some sense into my head." I lie down on the sand and prop my head up to face her.

"Well…I think either way, f I would have really gotten to know you, I would have liked you, bending or not." She touches my hand and even though I feel a bit of pain, it feels good. Something deep within my chest stirs. What is this feeling? Do I like Korra? No, impossible, I've never truly liked a girl. When I had my bending girls would jump at the chance to be anywhere near me. I did have favorites, don't get me wrong, and I did have a few wild nights, but I never really liked any of my fan girls. But none the less I try to deny that I like Korra and I just blame it on my lack of contact with girls lately. "Oh look, there it goes." Korra points to the sky as the sun just hits the horizon and starts to sink. I reposition myself flat on my back as I watch the sun disappear and the stars come out.

"Yeah, I love sunsets, when I was little and I lived in the swamp, I would climb as I high into the trees as I could just to see the sunset." I smile at this memory. Skinny little me struggling to climb those tall trees.

"I like the sunsets here the best." Korra wiggles closer to me and lies down again. Then what she does next gives me a real shock. She rests her head on my arm. "I don't know why, but I feel so comfortable with you." She says sheepishly.

"I like being with you too." Finally the sun is gone completely and the sky is filled with stars. We sit in silence for a long time, with her head on my shoulder until I hear her breathing drift off into a soft melody, she's asleep. I shift myself out from under her carefully and start to gather my things into my bag. I throw my bag over my shoulder and kneel down to gently lift Korra off the sand. I trudge back to the air temple with Korra in my arms. She's even pretty when she sleeps, and she's really light too.

I take her to her room and gently lie her down on her bed. There's a hitch in her breath but she doesn't wake up. I kneel at her bedside and watch her for awhile, trying to clear up all my confusing feelings. Do I just like her because I just haven't been with a girl in so long? Impossible, she helped me and there's no way I just want to sleep with her, no, no that's not what I'm feeling. This is a new feeling, I want to doubt it but it's so perfectly clear. I like Korra. I smile at the thought that she might like me too.

But what about Mako? There's no denying she still likes him. I can tell by the glare he gave me and how he's protected her that he has feelings for her too, but isn't expressing them. Could Korra be using me to catch Mako's attention? I stand up from my kneeling position beside her bed and sigh. I quietly leave the room and walk down to my room and lie down. Why would she do all this to make me feel better, just to knock me down and hurt me again?

**Well this will be the last chapter until I can get my internet back on after I move**. **But not to worry I will return with more Tahno!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Was anyone else disappointed that Tahno wasn't in the last episode? I sure was!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

I awake in a room that I don't remember falling asleep in. I thought I fell asleep on the beach with Tahno. So how did I get in here? I stare around at my room in confusion, but finally I shake it off. I guess it doesn't really matter how I got in here, it would have been a little uncomfortable sleeping on the sand anyway. I get out of bed and stretch my arms skyward and walk out to go find some food. I find everyone else in the kitchen, except Tahno. Probably exhausted from yesterday I reason with myself.

"Good morning!" Bolin greets cheerfully.

"Hey Bo, Mako, Asami." I greet in return and try to find some food for my hungry stomach. "Where's Tahno?" I ask without even having a second thought.

"I don't know last time I saw him was when you two were all cuddled up on the beach." Mako says jokingly, but his sideways glare does not match his tone.

"Oh…you saw that…" Why am I so unlucky? I can never do anything without getting caught.

"Yup." Mako sounds like he wants to say more but thankfully Ikki comes to the rescue.

"Good morning everybody! How are you guys feeling? I'm feeling great! I saw you guys on the beach yesterday. Why didn't you invite me?" Ikki continues her rambling and I laugh as her and Bolin try to see who can get the most words in. I'm so distracted I almost didn't notice Tahno walk in wearing his normal black shirt, pants and long boots. He flips his hair as he walks past me and also starts his search for food. He didn't even say hi, which for some reason really bothers me.

"Hey T!" Bolin says in between banter with Ikki. Tahno simply lifts his hand as if to wave, but doesn't. His eyes travel around the room until he finds a red fruit and weaves through the small crowd to pick it up. Once he turns back around he is greeted with Bolin and Ikki jumping around in his face.

"What do you think handsome ex waterbender?" Ikki questions. Did she just call him handsome? I laugh at Tahno's surprised expression.

"Tell her that I am way more gorgeous!" Bolin shouts. Tahno smirks and pinches Bolin's cheek.

"Who could lie to a face like that?" I try to hold in my laughter, and my breakfast. He walks past the two as they continue to argue about whose more gorgeous than the other. Finally Tahno makes his way to sit next to me on the ground at the table. "So how did you sleep?" He smirks and takes a bite of his fruit. For some reason I blush a little, but I quickly regain my composure.

"Good." I say taking another bite of my breakfast.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper aren't you? Because when I tripped on the way back to the temple I nearly fell and dropped you." Ah, so that's how I ended up in my room.

"Hm, well maybe you should be more careful." I mock.

"Maybe you shouldn't fall asleep on beaches." I can't help the small giggle that escapes me.

"Huh, maybe." We both finish our breakfast and listen to the others to hear the plan for today.

"I want to go into the city." Bolin announces.

"Maybe we can go to the market?" Asami suggests.

"And go out to eat?" Mako adds.

"We should do it." I declare.

"Not today Korra." Tenzin enters the crowded cooking area and tries to scoot past all the teenagers. "You have training, remember?" He shoos Pabu off of the counter and grabs some food.

"Aw but Tenzin!" I try to argue, I hate training.

"I gave you the day off yesterday, now it's back to work." Tenzin leads me away from the group. "Go get ready." I sigh and drag my feet back to my room and change into my airbending monk outfit.

I meet Tenzin in the training area and we sit and first talk about some spiritual junk that I don't really care about. Then we stand and he starts to instruct.

"Now remember, airbending is all about flow, like the leaf. So you just have to stay relaxed and-Tahno?"

"Tahno?" I cock my head to the side and notice Tenzin looking past me. I turn to see Tahno sitting on the steps of the small building before the training area.

"Oh, don't mind me, just here to watch." His grey eyes look calm yet piercing.

"Uh, you won't be a distraction?" I smile as Tahno leans back on the stairs to make himself comfortable.

"No, no, I just want to watch." Tahno explains coolly. Tenzin nods his head and focuses back on me.

"Anyway, so just relax and let your mind go somewhere else." Tenzin instructs. "Go through the motions I've taught you."

"Okay…" I start to move through the techniques Tenzin has taught me. Moving slowly in a circle to begin with and then moving in more elaborate ways. After about two minutes of this I stop. "This will never work." I throw my hands down and sigh.

"Patience, Korra." Tenzin soothes.

"I don't have any patience."

"Just keep trying." I let out a big breath and begin going through the motions again. "Just let go of all thoughts and let your mind feel free." Tenzin adds as I move around the training area. "Go to a place where you feel free." I try to think of a place that feels free and my mind takes me back to the beach. Lying under the stars with Tahno, it was so peaceful, and I really did feel free. I remember Tahno's presence and glance up at him lounging on the steps watching me. But again my attempt at freeing my mind fails.

"Tenzin." I growl as I drop my hands again and put them on my hips. "I can't do it!" I complain.

Again and again Tenzin makes me start over and try to set my mind free. Again and again I fail. Finally Tenzin lets out a long sigh as if he was holding it in the whole time.

"Okay, were done for today, we'll try again tomorrow." He swoops his robes and turns to walk up the steps where Tahno sits to enter the small building. I follow but I stop to sit next to Tahno.

"It's pretty hopeless right?" I joke.

"Nah you'll get it eventually." He sounds so sure about this, but I'm not.

"Why didn't you go into the city with the others?" I question out of curiosity. He shrugs.

"I haven't been into the city ever since Amon took my bending; I guess I'm still kind of scared." I'm surprised he admitted that. We sit in silence for a few moments until he speaks again. "Want me to teach you some waterbending moves?"

"You don't think I know enough?" I tease. He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Just thought you might want a couple new moves for when you're fighting chi blockers." He leans forward to sit completely up right again. I laugh.

"Sure, I'd like that." He stands up and offers me his hand. I smile and take it and he doesn't let go until we reach the bottom of the stairs. His hand is so big compared to mine; well in general he is big compared to me, mainly in height though. We stand by a barrel of water, which is always there just in case I feel the need to practice waterbending. "So what first Master Tahno?" I tease. He laughs a bit then begins to explain.

"You learned from Master Katara, the greatest, but her techniques are a bit…old…So I thought I might teach you some more modern moves."

For the rest of the day he demonstrates different techniques and I try my best to copy them. He is actually a really good teacher and he has some pretty good moves. Most of them are for show, like how you would fight in the arena, but some defiantly have swamp origins and city styles. Even though he can't bend I can almost picture the water moving around him and following his command how it used to. We train for hours and before we know it were drenched in sweat. He has removed his jacket and is now wearing his sleeveless shirt, but me wearing my monk outfit, I have to suffer through the sweat.

"You're learning very quickly." He comments.

"Well you're a good teacher." I complement. "Have you ever taught anyone before?"

" I never wanted to and I never had the time. I was kind of a busy guy." He jokes, but I can tell by his expression that he is serious. He lowers himself into his fighting stance. "Now let's see what you've learned." He wants to spar? I can't use bending on him, it just doesn't seem fair. "Don't worry I can hold my own against your bending." He says as if reading my thoughts.

"Oh really? Let's just see." I also position myself in a battle stance and we circle each other for awhile. I decide that I should just go ahead and throw the first punch. So I bend some water and shove it at him, but he ducks and barely misses getting soaked. He throws a punch but I block it quickly. I love the look he gets when he fights. It almost makes someone want to surrender just by looking at him. He looks so confident, like he knows that every battle he goes into he will win it. I duck from another one of his punches and spin on the ground, causing water to whip at his feet. He falls and I jump on top of him. "That was easy." I tease and he chuckles. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment and I didn't really notice until now that I am straddling him and I have one of my arms on either side of his head. Tahno bites his lip, but his eyes never leave mine. He reaches his hand up to my face but jerks it away when we hear somebody's voice.

"What's going on here?" Oh god, it's Mako. I jump off Tahno and his eyes widen at me. I try to ignore him and I turn to face Mako and Bolin, who are in training uniforms.

"We were just sparring." It's the truth.

"What type of sparring is that?" Mako throws his hands at us. Bolin even looks a little suspicious. Great, now everyone thinks that there's a fling going on between me and Tahno. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tahno sigh and slowly get up off the ground.

"I was teaching her some waterbending moves." Tahno explains as he comes to stand next to me.

"You should keep your 'moves' to yourself." Mako points at Tahno, using his finger like a knife to threaten.

"I'm going inside." Tahno says simply grabbing his jacket and walking back to the air temple. I watch him leave, walking slowly back to the temple. There goes Tahno and Mako's hope at being friends. This wasn't Tahno's fault though, I jumped on him, it's not like he asked me to, or pulled me on top of him. I glare at Mako, why does he have to be so mean sometimes. He needs to stop protecting me if he's not going to be with me. I glance back in Tahno's direction and suddenly his words echo in my head.

"If you wanna learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some…private lessons." I have to stop myself from laughing. I guess we finally got those lessons.

**Uh-oh! What do we have here? Oh that's right I wrote two chapters as a reward for you guys patiently waiting for my internet. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

Damn, Mako. There's no way I can compete with him, he's a firebender, and he won Korra's attention long ago. It just infuriates me that he won't date Korra when he knows that she likes him, a lot. If I knew for sure that Korra liked me, I would jump on the chance to date her. I guess he is kind of how I used to be. Tons of girls flocked around me and begged for me to date them. Some even paid money just to let them walk around with me. But this is different, I couldn't have dated all those girls, Korra is just one girl. Whatever. I shake my head and throw my jacket down on the floor of my room and head to my washroom to wash away all this sweat. Once I'm all clean again I fall onto my bed and decide to go to sleep early tonight.

Korra fills my dreams and I have to tell myself that none of it is real. She doesn't like me. She probably never will. I wake with a sigh and begin to get ready for the day. I tug my boots on, fix my hair, apply my eyeliner, and head out the door. I walk to the crowed kitchen and try to push past everyone without them noticing me. But they notice. More like he notices. Mako has his eyes glued on me, I try to ignore him. Korra sits at the table already eating her food. I grab the fruit that I always eat for breakfast and walk back to the table where the others are starting to settle. I sit on the other side of the table from Korra and we all start eating. I exclude myself from the conversation but halfway through breakfast I see Bolin staring down the table at me with guilt in his green eyes. I look up from my fruit and raise my eyebrow at him but he just looks back down at his food. I'll talk to him later. Finally we all disperse from the table. Korra goes with Tenzin and Mako and Asami decide to go find something else to do. Bolin approaches me after everyone leaves.

"Makos really mad about yesterday. I told him that it probably wasn't what it looked like but he never listens." He explains.

"It's okay Bolin." Were both silent.

"What exactly…happened?" Bolin asks hesitantly.

"We were sparring and she knocked me off my feet and just…got on top of me…" I tried to make it sound like no big deal, but it was a big deal. I almost kissed her, I wanted to so badly. I just loved looking up at those aqua eyes. Obviously Bolin could see how much I liked it.

"Do you like her?" His question catches me off guard.

"What? Who?" I pretend like I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Korra? Do you like Korra?" Bolin tries to clear up his question.

"Uh…" I can't think of a lie. Come on just say no. But I can't, I can't deny the fact that I like her.

"It's okay." Bolin says understanding that I do like her. "But if I were you I would be careful."

"Careful? Why?" Why would I need to be careful?

"I liked Korra too." Suddenly it hits me, when I first saw Korra in the restaurant she was with Bolin. They were on a date. "But she only likes Mako, so I wouldn't get your hopes up…" Bolin sounds almost a little hurt. "But its okay me and Korra just weren't meant for each other." He tries to brighten up a bit. "Anyways, I got to go, see you later T!" Bolin walks off down the hall towards him and his brother's room. So Korra broke Bolin's heart. I didn't think anybody could hurt him, he's always so happy.

I wait and wait for Korra to get out of training. Tenzin sure knows how to waste a day. Finally she comes inside covered in sweat.

"How'd training go?" I ask from the sitting area in the temple. She looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Oh hey. Oh you know…same old, same old." She answers and starts to head for her room.

"Maybe we could go into town and go around the market place, maybe get some dinner?" I crane my neck to look at her going down the hall. She stops and turns around to see me.

"Yeah, sure that sounds fun! Just let me clean up a bit, okay?" She answers.

"Okay, I will stay right here." I don't know where the courage for that one came from. I guess I am getting my confidence back. Also I just feel like I want to be alone with Korra to do something fun, in other words I guess I want a date.

I don't have to wait very long because Korra comes out of her room and is ready to go after about ten minutes. We start to walk to the boat that will take us into the city when we run into Ikki.

"Where are you guys going? Are you guys going into the city? Is this a date?" Ikki asks without a pause between sentences. "If this is a date, that's really cute! Do you know why?"

"Uh this isn't exactly a date were just going into the city." Korra answered.

"Well if this was a date it would be cute because Tahno likes you Korra!" Oh my god. I'm going to kill this child. I glance over at Korra who had her eyes on me but when I look she turns her gaze back to Ikki. "We should invite Bolin and make it a double date because I really really really like Bolin, he's cute." This remark lightens the air a bit and Korra and I laugh. "Or we could make it a quadruple date and invite Jinora and Mako and Meelo and Asami!" At this we laugh harder and I'm hoping Korra will forget what Ikki said about me liking her.

"No let's not do that, now you run along and go back inside or something." Ikki moans and drags herself away. "Can't wait to tell Bolin about his new crush." Korra laughs.

We load onto boat and it quickly takes off towards the city. I stand at the railing and look down at the rushing water below us. I keep hoping that no one will recognize me when were in the city, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm a pro bender who got his bending taken away in front of everyone, who could forget that?

"You okay?" Korra asks suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I answer. She stares out at the sea whooshing past us.

"Don't worry about what anyone says in the city." She knows that I'm scared of what people will say about me.

"I know." Is all I can say.

"You shouldn't care how the world sees you, because only you know who you are." She looks at me, staring with those gorgeous eyes. I want to kiss her, maybe I should. Too late, the horn that signals our arrival blows loud and clear. Our eyes disconnect and we start to depart the boat. We walk off the boat and into the market. We decide to take a look at the booths, and most of the people stare at me. They recognize me. If I were them I would probably stare too. I realize that Korra is right, I shouldn't care how everyone sees me. So even with the stares following me I keep my chin up.

We enter a booth with watertribe clothing. I never wore a watertribe get up; growing up in the swamp we just kind of wore what we could find. Not that we were poor it's just that clothes were pointless if you're walking around in the marsh all day. Then when I moved to the city I wore city clothes. Korra smiles as she roams around the booth feeling all the fabrics. Then I notice them, two of my old fan girls standing in the corner obviously noticing me. They glance at me then turn to whisper to each other. I try to make it like I didn't see them and walk leisurely over to Korra.

"I like this one it's really soft." Korra points out. She starts to walk to another area.

Suddenly I feel two sets of arms slink around my waist. They followed me. Now I have two girls attached to both hips, if this were old times I would wrap my arms around them, but now I just raise my arms in the air as if something disgusting is on me.

"Tahno!" The one with long black hair squeals. I don't remember her name but I recognize her face. I see Korra turn around when she hears my name.

"We missed you so much." The other says. I remember her, Lana, I met her after a match in the arena, right after we killed the Tigerdillos and she had asked for me to take her back to my apartment. Being the guy I was I did as she asked.

"Where have you been?" The black haired one asks innocently. Korra eyes widened a bit but she seemed almost frozen in place. I pry the two girls off and face them.

"Nowhere." I answer the girl's question, backing away slowly. Where have they been? They were my friends, they should have been there for me when I needed them most.

"You've obviously been somewhere; you haven't been at your apartment." Lana keeps trying to get closer and closer to me. They've been to my apartment?

"Well-" I begin but Lana doesn't even let me speak.

"Why don't you take us to your apartment, hm?" Lana asks in the same seductive voice she used the night I met her. They won't leave unless I give them what they want. I give them a cocky smirk and wrap my arms around them.

"I'll take you up on that deal, but as you can see I've got this girl to deal with." I jerk my head towards Korra, who is still watching. "You two go ahead and head to my apartment while I try to ditch her. I will get there as fast as possible." I use my deeper, more seductive voice to whisper to them. I see the girl's expressions light up. Then I lean over to whisper in Lana's ear. "Better be ready for me." This makes a wicked smile spread across her face and she giggles. They duck out from under my arms and Lana turns before leaving to blow me a kiss, and with that their gone.

"What was that?" Korra asks comeing to stand next to me. Is that jealousy in her voice?

"Just two little problems I took care of."

"Fan girls?" Korra seems a bit confused.

"Yeah, I didn't think there were any left. I used to love having tons of girls around me but now it's just kind of annoying."

"What did they want? How did you get them to go away?" Korra questions makes me have to think of a lie.

"They wanted to hang out but I told them I was busy, and that I'd see them later." It's as close to the truth as possible. "Which I won't see them later, but you know, anything to make them leave."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra**

I knew Tahno had plenty of fan girls, but it seemed like left and right a girl would recognize him and come over to talk to him or drool over him. There was even a girl who started trying to kiss him. Tahno dealt with this attention by pushing them all away, telling them he was busy, but they are a very persistent bunch and a few keep following us.

"They are annoying." I complain.

"I was reigning champ for three years they will never leave me alone even when I can't bend." Tahno sounded really irritated at all this attention.

"We should go eat dinner." I suggest trying to get off the subject.

"Okay." He agrees. We start to walk to find a restaurant but again we are interrupted. A girl with curly brown hair comes out of nowhere.

"Tahno!" Here we go again. She nearly tackles Tahno with her hug. Tahno sighs and refuses to return the hug. "Where have you been, you bad boy?" She teases and reaches up to his head to run her fingers through the back of his hair. This really bothers me; I'm going to do something about all this. I pry the girl off Tahno and shove her away without even thinking it through.

"Get off my man!" I yell and I put my arm around Tahno's waist. I see his eyes widen in shock.

"What? Tahno, who is this girl?" Curly asks as she crosses her arms.

"Uh, this is my girlfriend." Tahno plays along and also puts his arm around me. I can't help but notice how he changes his voice to talk to this girl, all the girls as a matter of fact. It sounds deeper and like he doesn't have a care in the world, I don't know why but it makes a shiver shoot down my spine.

"But I thought we were special!" The girl yells.

"Sorry, I found someone more special." He looks down at me and smiles. "Isn't that right sweetheart?" I hug him tightly.

"Sure is." I say with a big over exaggerated smile on my face. Curly pouts her lip and stomps her foot then turns on her heel to leave. Over her shoulder she yells.

"You are the biggest jerk ever, Tahno!" Once she's out of sight we break away from each other and laugh.

"Nice thinking, maybe she will go tell the others." He jokes. I really enjoyed that, not just because it was a funny joke, but when he wrapped his arms around me, this fuzzy feeling erupted inside of me. Whatever, I'm just being weird. I reason with myself.

We continue walking until we come along the same restaurant where we first met. He laughs a little. "Here?"

"Go for it." I try to mimic his voice. He smiles and opens the door for me.

"I'll give you the first shot." He says it exactly how he did the day we met. We both laugh as we enter the restaurant. We find a table, order our food and just enjoy each other's company.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." I say.

"What day?" He questions.

"When we first met in here. I know you were just trying to mess with me but you deserved to have Naga roar in your face." I joke.

"Glad I haven't come face to face with the beast yet, she scared the hell out of me." Tahno admits laughing at himself. Suddenly his smile wipes away and his eyes are flickering from me to the wall behind me.

"What?" What's behind me? More fan girls? I turn around in my chair and immediately see what he's looking at. There are three posters of Tahno pinned up on the wall, just how they used to be, but now there is something different. On each poster there is red writing. I start to read what they say, 'He will be dearly missed.' On another poster in a different handwriting it reads: 'three year cheating champs.' Why has the restaurant left these up? I turn my eyes to the last poster which is a close up of Tahno smirking. 'Once was, but never again.' Oh my god, what is wrong with people, some people really think he deserved what he got. No one deserves that! I spin around in my chair to face Tahno.

"Some people really did hate me. I see why though, looking back on myself…I hate who I was. Maybe I did deserve it; I needed to be taught a lesson." Tahno fidgets with his hands on the tabletop.

"No one deserves to have their bending stolen from them. But it doesn't matter who you were anymore. It's about who you are now." I grab his hands and smile at him. His silver eyes are lost, almost the way they used to be right after Amon took his bending. But he glances down at our hands and I can see the fog clear out of his eyes once more.

We finish our dinner and decide to go back outside. By now its dark out and the stars are appearing above us. I think back to the night on the beach, so free. We pass by the arena, even though it's a little run down now, we both find ourselves stopping to stare at it. The cracks in the glass ceiling, the balcony where I kissed Mako, just the entrance brings back memories. I look at Tahno, his eyes locked on the arena. "Brings back a lot of memories." He says as if reading my thoughts.

"I know...I wish everything could just go back to the way it was." I admit.

"I don't, because I wouldn't have gotten to know you." I smile. Suddenly thunder is heard and it starts to sprinkle all around us. Tahno tries to cover his hair which makes me snicker.

"Scared of the rain pretty boy?" I mock. He smirks back at me and then lets his hands fall.

"Not at all Uh-vatar." He jokes back.

"Let's go find somewhere dry!" I yell over the loud pattering of the rain on the pavement. It rains harder and harder as we run down the street. I almost slip and I reach to grab hold of his hand so I won't fall. He laughs and helps pull me up after my little slip. Finally we reach a small entry way to a shop and jump under the little rooftop. Were only inches away from each other under the roof and I laugh at Tahno's hair which is now flattened against his head. "You still look good." I tease.

"So do you." He jokes back. He pushes back the wet hair in my face. We stand there for awhile hoping the rain might stop, but it pours down harder and harder.

"We should try to get back to the boat." I suggest. His smile falters but he nods. He grabs my hand and we run out on the streets again. Were slipping and sliding all the way down the street, helping each other regain footing. Finally we get accustomed to running on the wet pavement and begin to race. Tahno is really fast, he runs into a sprint then stops suddenly causing him to slide on the slick road. I laugh. "Nice trick!" I yell over the rain. He smiles and we continue running along the street. We can see the boat now and Tahno slows down for me to catch up. Finally we reach the boat and race up the gangplank. "Go, go!" I squeal to the boatmen. They ready the boat quickly and were heading back towards air Temple Island. Tahno finds a blanket and stares at it for a moment.

"Here" He holds it up for me to get under it.

"No, you take it." But he has already wrapped me in it.

"Can't let the avatar get sick." He teases. I smile and pull him into the blanket with me. He doesn't argue so we just stand there wrapped in the blanket together. I can feel the warmth of his body against mine and I blush without really realizing it. When we reach the island we pull the blanket over our heads and run as fast as we can back inside. We slam the door behind us and start laughing and lift the blanket away to see Tenzin and his family gathered for dinner. They're all staring at us.

"How was your date!" Ikki yells.

"Korra, where were you?" Tenzin asks ignoring his daughter's comment.

"Oh, me and Tahno just went out to the city for dinner."

"You two are soaked!" Pema points out. "You're getting it all over the floor." She complains. Tenzin stands up and takes the blanket from us and shoves it back in my hands.

"Go wash up please, both of you." He asks calmly. Tahno and I glance at each other, I see a want in his eyes but I can't figure out what he wants to say. None the less we split into separate ways, Him heading to the boys side and me to the girls side. I wish he could have said something. It looked like it could have been important, but that won't be the last time I see him. I'm sure he will tell me later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

I didn't get to say what I wanted to say, thanks to Tenzin, now I have to go to sleep knowing that she is still not mine. I take off my shirt because it seems a lot hotter in my room than usual and lie down on my bed. I just want to let Korra know how I feel. I've had so many chances where I could have told her but I didn't take them. Next time I see her I have to tell her, no matter what distractions come along. I don't care if Ikki pops up, or Naga attacks me, hell if the island caught on fire I still plan on telling her how much I love her. I sigh; I just hope she loves me back. I close my eyes and prepare for the dreams that await me.

Korra is standing right in front of me, close enough I could touch her. I reach out for her hand but she is floating away. I chase after her and finally grab hold of her hand.

"Stay…please." I beg. She's frozen, she doesn't move, not even a blink. "Korra?" Still frozen. I bring her into an embrace and hug her for the longest time. "I will protect you…" I whisper. "…If you stay with me." She stirs in my arms and she lifts her face to look up at me. She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't have to, just staring into her eyes I can see everything.

The morning light wakes me from my heavenly dream. I rise and sit on my bed in silence. I want all of my dreams to become reality so badly it's almost too much to bear. I grab my sketchpad out from under my bed and begin to draw. I draw the garden, and how Korra had hugged me after my meltdown. I draw her sitting on the pier with me. I draw her falling asleep on my shoulder at the beach. I draw me teaching her waterbending moves in the training area. I draw us running in the rain. I draw everything that makes me want to be with her. If I lose her, I don't know what I'll do. I've fallen in love with this girl so quickly that I am blinded by her and all I see is her. I would rather stare at her face than anything else in the world.

I'm so confused by him. Or maybe I'm just confused by myself. I don't know. I think I like Tahno, and I think he likes me, but he has never shown any romantic thoughts of me. I will defiantly not tell him that I have feelings for him, because last time I told a guy that, it didn't go well. I want him to tell me first, and then I will return the favor. I don't want to get my heart broken again, I guess I'm blocking myself a little by telling myself that I don't like him. Which the fact that I have feelings for him is undeniable, I know it is but I keep trying to convince myself otherwise. I sigh and plop down on my bed. I wonder what he wanted to tell me. Well I guess he wanted to tell me something, the look he had in his eyes just gave me impression that he had something to say. Maybe he didn't, maybe I just wanted him to say something. Maybe an 'I like you' or something of that sort. Okay, okay Korra, you're over thinking everything, just sleep. With that I shut my eyes and try to keep my mind calm.

"Korra?" I hear him and I see him but I feel frozen and I can't move. He has my hand in his and he brings me into a hug. "I will protect you…" He whispers to me. "…if you stay with me." I love the sound of his voice, so monotone yet filled with emotion. Somehow his words make my limbs go loose and I can move again. I lift my head up to face him. Love is spread all across his eyes. His gorgeous silver eyes. They study my eyes and I can almost feel his grey eyes and my blue eyes melting together. I feel so safe wrapped in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt me ever again. Not chi-blockers, or Amon, nobody can hurt me when I'm wrapped in his arms.

I don't know why I wake up, but I'm mad that I did. Why can't that dream just come true?

**I know this chapter is short but I had to write it this way to lead up to the big finale! It's in the works and I think you guys will really enjoy it, but until then I'm going to tease you guys about it. Yeah, bet you didn't know that I'm evil like that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**GRAND FINALE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

I can't take it any longer. These dreams I have of Korra, I want them to be real. There is no doubt now, I love her. Love, something I've never given to a girl is my true and honest love. The only person I really loved was my mom, and I haven't seen her in forever and loving your mom doesn't really seem to count. Korra is just so amazing. She's beautiful, funny, strong, just all around a great person. I wish Tenzin hadn't split us up the other night; there was so much I wanted to say to her. That might have been the only time I could to tell her how I feel. No, come on that's not the last time I will see her. I can go see her now if I want to, I do. So I get out of bed and ready myself for the day with my daily routine. I exit my room and hope no one catches me knocking on her door, they don't.

"Come in." I hear from inside her chambers. I slowly open the door and take a few steps inside. She walks out of her washroom with her hands working at putting up her hair. "Hey." She greets with a beautiful smile.

"Hey."

"What's up?" she says pulling her hair through the blue spool.

"Nothing much." Why do I always say the exact opposite of what I want to say?

"Oh, well Thanks for the other night I had so much fun! I really needed to get out and have fun." She continues smiling.

"Yeah, I had fun too. But I wanted to tell you…" I can't put into words what I really want to say, I think I should just say it. Come on Tahno its just three little words. Suddenly a boom is heard outside. Not just a little boom like someone banging on the wall, this was like a bomb boom.

"What was that!" Korra runs over to her window and gasps. I quickly run to follow her and I'm shocked when I look out her window. "They're attacking!" Chi-blockers are streaming down to the island coming from an airship above. "We got to tell the others! Hurry go get Tenzin! I'll go get Mako and Bolin." I nod and run as fast as I can. I reach Tenzin's room and bust down his door. He is kneeling next to Pema who is in a rocking chair with Meelo.

"Tahno!" Tenzin scolds.

"Chi-blockers are here, they're attacking the island!" I spit out.

"What!" Tenzin looks back at Pema and Meelo. "Pema, go into the chamber below the temple, take the children too!" With that he runs out the room following me.

"They're outside right now." I yell as we run through the halls and we run into Mako, Bolin, Asami and Korra. We all group up and burst through the front door. They have surrounded the temple. We all stand on the top step in our battle stances staring out at the chi blockers. Some of the other nomads that live on the island come outside in different areas to face the chi blockers. But it's not only chi-blockers, they have these huge metal suits that sit on military wheels. I have never seen these before, but they have pinching claws and I can see people sitting inside them. Suddenly there is a roar from one of the machines.

"Attack!" Were in battle, the battle suits head for the walls of the temple and start to destroy it. Chi blockers run up the steps holding out their lightning devises on their hands. Being uphill gives us the advantage and all the benders shoot their element at the intruders. I am the only one who can't do anything. Even Asami has the chi-blocker weapon on her hand, but I have nothing. I decide that I won't just stand here and do nothing so I start to run down the steps.

"Tahno!" I think that was Korra's voice but I don't turn around I just run and take out any chi-blockers I run into. Seeing their masked faces bring back bad memories, my mind goes back to the arena. When chi-blockers roped me up and held me down for Amon. Hatred suddenly burns though me. A chi-blocker runs to attack me but I duck under him and throw him off his feet. I feel unbelievable power flow through me, like I could kill someone. I throw and punch and knock down any chi-blocker that comes near me. Finally I reach the bottom of the steps and I'm fighting side by side with the other inhabitants of Air Temple Island. All the nomads who I thought were peaceful now fight for their home. I glance back on the steps and see Korra slinging water, Mako shooting fire, Bolin shoving rocks, Tenzin whipping air, and Asami spitting electricity. They look like such a great team; I wish I could be up there bending at the intruders too. But now I just fight, hand to hand combat like a school boy causing trouble in the school yard I fight like I've never fought before. I hear the crashing of a wall crumbling down and I turn to see exactly what I heard. I find a sharp metal piece that must have fallen off a machine and I run to a machine and climb on its back. I start slicing through various tubes and steam puffs from them. Then I jab the metal into the back of the machine with many mechanical noises roaring from the now destroyed battle suit. The machine shutters to a stop and the man who operated it jumps out of the glass.

"You're going to regret that!" The man yells and runs at me. I simply kick him to the side and he falls off the huge hunk of metal.

"I regret nothing." I say with a smirk. I jump off the machine and grab the hand gadget off the man's hand and put it on my own. I test it out and shoot it at some other chi-blockers and it causes a wicked smile to cross my lips. It feels good to feel the power of bending again even if it isn't my element.

I notice two small yellow figures, Jinora and Ikki! I push past a chi-blocker and run to the two girls. Wasn't Pema going to take the children underground? Finally I reach them but they seem to be holding their own, standing back to back airbending at anyone who comes near. But I help anyway; I launch electricity at the intruders as hard as I can. Suddenly a scream comes from Jinora and I turn. Jinora is facing a chi-blocker that has come too close but I quickly grab the guy and throw him into the crowd of his friends. Jinora smiles at me then begins to fight again. Another scream is heard, but it's not the airbending kids, its Korra. I turn my gaze back up to the steps she's halfway down the stairs but a chi-blocker has electrocuted her. A swarm of chi-blockers are keeping the rest of the gang away from her. I run to her grabbing another glove devise and putting it on my available hand.

"We have the avatar!" I can hear the intruders screaming. "Knock down the temple, go, go, go!" I reach the crowd around Korra and zap everyone in my path. A man throws a punch at me but I grab his fist and throw him down the stairs, knocking over many other chi-blockers. Finally I clear everyone away from the stairs. I stand over Korra's limp body protecting her with all my might. I shoot lightning and kick and punch and do everything in my power to protect her. The rest of the gang have fought off the swarm around them and are making their way down the steps. Mako shoots lightning at the machines and they start to crash one by one. Bolin pushes the chi-blockers away with a wall of rock. They're retreating. The airship is letting down ropes to pull up the remaining men. Mako and Asami shoot fire and electricity up the ropes, they have no escape. The intruders, not knowing where to go, start jumping off the island and into the water. Stupid, because they have the gloves on their hands, most of them electrocute themselves with the water. All the chi-blockers that were attacking me have turned to flee. It's over, we won. I look down to see Korra opening her eyes. I kneel down on the steps in front of her. She seems lost and confused.

"Korra, I'm here it's me." I sooth trying to let her know that reality is back. She looks into my eyes and recognizes me.

"Tahno! Your okay!"

"Yeah I'm okay. Are you okay?" I ask. She props herself up on her elbows.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answers. I help her get up and she hugs me. "I thought I might lose you." She confesses.

"No, you will never lose me." I comfort. She is on the step above me which brings her to my height. She looks at me and wipes away her tears.

"What were you going to say the other night?" She asks as the tears start to disappear.

"What?"

" Before Tenzin pulled us apart. What did you want to tell me?" This is my chance. I have to say it, now or never. But how do I say it? I never really thought of how I would say it. Damn it I'm so stupid.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that…" Come on where's that Tahno confidence? Show it to her. "Oh what the hell, Korra, I love you." I pull her in and we kiss. Finally what I've been dreaming of is reality. Her soft lips against mine, it feels so good, better that I had ever imagined. She pulls away and looks into my eyes and whispers:

"I love you too."

When I think about everything that has happened to me recently, it's seems like a dream. I had blamed Korra for not saving me from Amon. I hated my whole life and just wanted it to end. I thought Amon was a threat but he wasn't as big of a threat to me as I was to myself. Korra didn't save me from Amon but she did save me. She saved me from myself, all my nightmares, she turned them into daydreams. She out of everyone didn't give up on me. She stayed by my side and helped me through the times when I felt lost and unwanted. She is the hope, the only hope for the world, and she will save us, everyone. For saving me there is only one thing I can think of to do: give her all my love. Forever.

The End

**Hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I was planning on making either a prequel or a sequel to this story, but I'm kind of torn. So I want you guys to help me out.**

**Option A- Prequel about Tahno's childhood and growing up.**

**Option B- years later when Korra and Tahno start a family.**

**I'm letting you guys help me so tell me which one you think I should do.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
